Muggle Hypocrisy
by Jochen.Nikel
Summary: Whoever said that only Dumbledore could pull strings? The darker side of the spectrum can do it just as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Part 1

Vroom! Vroom!

It wasn't often that the younger brother of the Kaiba Corp managed to sort out some of his time to play. Apart from spending hours studying for school, and performing tasks for his brother, he usually didn't have the moments to fully enjoy himself. Besides, this wasn't even play, technically. Mokuba Kaiba was testing out a new gaming system that the company was testing. Here he was, sitting in his brightly colored room, with a formidable screen attached to a wall, depicting a racing track with a combination of vehicles.

If anyone got the wise thought that Kaiba Corp did nothing but tailor to the needs of M. Pegasus's card game, they weren't too far off track. Kaiba Corp specialized in that area, as well as other technological prowess. It also served as an icon to show how progress was moving faster than some could anticipate. And because of that they were subject to a few unkind articles in the papers every week.

"Seto Kaiba may be a genius in the ways of marketing and engineering programming, but he is still but a child. And would you trust your children with your money/future?" – The Tokyo Messenger

That was perhaps one of the more thoughtful ones. Mokuba read worse. Seto didn't read them at all. In all honesty he could care less what the public thought of him in their living rooms, he wasn't running for president. He was running a company, and if they bought his merchandise and amused themselves with their programs, then he was happy. Money flow was what interested him above all else.

Mokuba had to disagree though. He wanted his big brother to be thought of well. At least the Domino papers wrote more kindly of the CEO, praising him every now and again. After all, it wasn't a big city, and to have such a well known company located in it, didn't just bring in fame. The more people came looking for jobs, the more the city ended up expanding. Mokuba knew that his big brother didn't care about issues such as that, he only wanted to see his company inflate larger and larger. Sooner or later it would be known around the world. Not just there in Japan, and a few hopefuls in America.

The duel stadiums were designed by Pegasus, so it would be around in America, but Seto's disks have yet to have been shipped. Battle city was a big enough impact in Japan that some of foreign buyers got interested. The calculative CEO wouldn't have offered. He wanted others to beg and bargain with him. That way he could push his sales up and sell his products at the highest price imaginable.

Mokuba pressed on the virtual gas pedal and forced the holographic wheel to rotate freely. He should tell Seto to make it a little more realistic. After all, a wheel didn't spin this easily unless you were in one of those playgrounds. Mokuba was sure that he'd prefer him say it to his face than an employee. Or even worse, a customer.

There was a sound outside of the game; sharp and urgent, Mokuba paused the game and climbed out from the egg like chair. Took off the headset and put it gently on the chair's red cushioning. Walking slowly towards the window that was half opened he looked out. There wasn't anything new. Mokuba managed to get a window that faced out into the garden. Other than the hedges and clean cut grass, there wasn't anything else decorating the view. Except a two peculiar cloaked figures. Mokuba pushed himself on the ledge and squinted his large eyes. They weren't guards; that was obvious. You couldn't run in those clothes no matter if you were a champion jumper, or running from the devil himself.

Curiosity being his cardinal sin, Mokuba jumped onto the lawn. (From the first floor) and sprinted behind a hedge closer to the two figures. Alright, carelessness was his next cardinal sin. Well, his brother would label it as such. Pressing himself against the wooly vines he listened in on the conversation.

"I can't believe that there's another hearing. I was just beginning to enjoy myself. "

"It's Fudge, what's to expect?"

The young boy realized that the two figures were speaking in English, so he instantly switched his mindset. Before he could recognize the words, but not register them in the slightest. He'd have to thank Seto for teaching him English. Even though when he spoke it, it was more or less broken. Mokuba had to admit, he had not been a faithful student. Not that he ever was.

"Yes, but it's just a misuse of wizarding books. You usually don't even need us. We're high marshal judges. We don't deal with bankrupt wizards. We deal with killers. Not children." Mokuba noted that this was a woman's voice. Sharp and almost predatory. She sounded like the type his brother seemed to make friends with the fastest. Or praise the most. In Seto's case that was a collection of two or three words.

"It's Fudge." The other repeated. This one however was deeper, and lower by an octave and some. So Mokuba was left to determine that this one was male. He turned around, to attempt to see through the greenery and observe the two people. The adrenaline rush was more than fierce at this point.

"Arthur asked me to visit these muggles. He wanted to know what kind of technology they even have. There were a few rumors you understand."

"Rumors?" Asked the male voice with certain caution.

"Yes, Arthur showed me a memory of one of the wizards that visited Japan; it had the images of the monsters. But as it turned out to be it was simply muggle engineering." She was going to add more, but the other interrupted her.

"You mean muggles have created monsters?"

"No you fool." She hissed back in a slightly playful tone. "They created images. It's similar to some of the illusion charms." Mokuba paused. Was she talking in code? Charms? But then again, she did say wizard before. Of course he assumed that it was a code name or maybe a type of offense? He stayed. But he finally managed to catch a glimpse of the woman.

She had a sharp nose and forehead, and eyes that could be resembled to spears. For they were just as sharp in their luster as the form of her nose and face. The man on the other hand was more on the humpty dumpty side. He was more round than tall. Not that Mokuba was judging. Appearance had nothing to do with power. Well, that wasn't true with his brother. He was a giant of a man. And with height came great responsibility. (1) Mokuba restrained laughter that threatened to surface at the thought. And he was immediately pulled back into the secret conversation.

"Do you think Seto Kaiba has any magic?"

"No. He's a pure bred and raised muggle. If he even had any magic whatsoever, he would have been recruited to that school in Hong Kong."

"Why not the one here?"

"Were you sleeping in history of magic? It was destroyed some four centuries ago by muggles. It wasn't clean either. People thought they were demons and didn't just attempt to burn them, they destroyed them completely. That's why the witch hunt back in the UK was known as one of the more … kinder hunts."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. Magic? His brother was a what now? Fury started to build in his chest. It sounded like they demoted the person who he wasn't afraid to label as his pride and joy. Hong Kong? School? He decided to focus more.

"But to create this kind of technology, he has to have some sort of power."

"Maybe his brain is enough. Not that you'd understand." The woman teased. Mokuba grinned. Yes, that was the only explanation. They were crazies. No wonder they talked like they were disillusioned. But, a deep part of Mokuba wanted to fall for what they were saying. Magic, was something he always wished for. Not just because it could literally solve most of your problems, but it was so cool!

"Come on, we need to go to the portkey. Or else we'll end up being the butt of a joke for a very long time."

And with that they started to move out, Mokuba reached for his watch and pressed the button for security. He thought he was just doing his civil duty by getting these weirdoes to a place where people could understand them, feeling no fear now; he walked out from behind the bushes, making himself well seen by the two. "I'd suggest you two stop where you are." Mokuba stated, in the best English he could muster. Pointing a finger for effect.

The pair stopped in surprise and looked at the short child who at first didn't look more threatening with a mop. "What do you want?" Asked the woman, trying to conceal her distress, and frankly was doing a rather good job of it. As far as acting skills can take you. "The guards are coming within seconds, you can't get away!" Mokuba proclaimed. Still trying to impose on the atmosphere just as his brother could.

And to say in the least, he was failing. "Did this boy hear us?" Barked the man, causing the woman to flinch. "Shouldn't have." She replied with an equally loud voice. Mokuba caught the woman reaching into her robe, alert he dashed at her, grabbing her by the hand, just in time for a loud crack to echo in the air. And immediately his head started to spin and toil. It continued for some time, forcing the younger Kaiba to want to hurl. Suddenly it stopped and he immediately reached for the ground. Mokuba's head felt as though it had been taken out and dried out on a hanger. The young boy couldn't control his stomach's actions and ended up spilling the contents out right on the shoes of the woman who had been glaring at the back of his head with little mercy.

"What did you do Gloria? Do you want the expose us?" The man no longer keeping his distance, sized up on her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Do you want the minister to throw us in Azkaban? He's not in his right mind! He'll immediately suspect something, even though it's nothing!" However now his voice was low. Since after all, they were surrounded by passers-by. They both looked mighty flustered. Mokuba groggily lifted his head and looked up. They were trying to look inconspicuous, and with the people that were walking around them, they really did look unthreatening.

"Where are we?" The dark haired boy demanded meekly. Weak from travel.

"London."

Part 2

Things weren't going well today. Well, today of all days. One of his buyers overseas was being disagreeable. Kaiba wasn't well adjusted to the attitude of people who didn't know of him. True he had yet to establish global glory, but he did have a reputation of one of the most cut throat collectors. It wasn't any mystery (except to the police) how he managed to acquire the only four (one of which he destroyed) blue-eyes white dragons in the world. Driving others to suicide and making a few underground friends were just what his foster father had been able to teach him. Burying his head within his work he had been able to understand more clearly what the buyer was stating. Seto Kaiba had known this contact for approximately two years now, give or take.

Dear Draco,

I must thank you for the items you have sold to me in the past time. However my need for your services is no longer required. With this I have to say that this is the last time I'll write.

Riddle

First time Kaiba saw the signature he had thought that it was a joke or a pseudonym. After all it seemed just as fetching that when he responded back he had used one himself. Since it was written in English he had browsed through a few possibilities before choosing Draco. After all, it made sense that he would pride himself in that he had collected the godly cards. The only other odd thing at the time was that it was hand written. Snail mail was even more outdated than walking. Kaiba stretched his long arms. He decided to humor the man in sending him letters through snail mail also.

Now the payment that the buyer gave him was ridiculous. It looked nothing like yen, or even pounds. Although some things he commissioned him to create proved to be a challenge. It wasn't gaming that interested the buyer, but hardcore technology. Some that Kaiba could only compare to the Death T part of Kaiba land. The one he specifically created for Yugi and his stupid lackeys to get through.

Just because he committed himself in making KaibaCorp to being a gaming industry didn't mean that he couldn't have silent side projects. Besides he found a bank that could change the currency into Yen. And from the payment he received, it was worthwhile to continue on it.

And now it seemed that the friendly flow of cash was going to be stopped. Which actually did put a damper on Kaiba's parade. The money he received managed to boost some of his company's name. Oh well, everyone carried on, he was no different.

"Attempt 104. Computer turn on sequence."

The computer started to whir mechanically. He was trying to perfect the quality of the holograms. Everyone made graphic improvements, and after what would seem an eternity in the progress time line, he got on the band wagon. So far, no luck. He couldn't produce anything close to what he had experienced in Battle City. The clash of the titan like gods was something he had never seen before. Usually monsters didn't fight back. Maybe he could change the programming to allow a few seconds before the monsters were destroyed? And fit in the fight back in that. As an added bonus to the improvements. He shut it off. Holograms were difficult to update.

Harder to fool around with. But after the years, he could safely say, he was an expert in the matter.

The phone on the wall rang. Seto had half a mind that told him to ignore it. This was his personal lab. No one called unless it was Mokuba or the delivery attendant. Mokuba was above ground, testing out a game. And he didn't call for food.

But he was running on automatic and picked up the handle.

"What is it?"

There was silence. He hung up. "This is ridiculous." Kaiba scoffed. He didn't even have a sporting chance. For when he started to turn around to continue his work, he was hit full force in the chest. Petri…

Part 3

"Get up on your feet!" the witch, Gloria hissed. Mokuba managed to gather that both her and her companion had served in a high position, that's why instead of immediately turning him in, they were dragging him across god knows where. The sky was clouded and gave off a deep and depressed feel, as did the city. The buildings seemed to loom over him, making the atmosphere seem like something out of the Matrix.

The dark haired boy managed to recover from his lapse and followed the two who were dragging him around. Mokuba also learned the second wizards name. Seth Nancy Greenwood. Even if Seto said to never judge people by their names, Mokuba couldn't help resist being amused by this amusing fact. Mokuba was immature, but learned from the best, and made it a goal to become like his big brother.

Minus the attitude and rather callous exterior.

"Where are we going?"

The answer never came. "Gloria?" Asked Seth, his amber eyes looking at the sharp nosed woman with impatience.

"Yes?" Sarcasm. It practically seethed out from her every pore.

"Can you stay here for a moment, I gotta get myself a newspaper." Gloria gave him the kind of glare that would keep anyone in their place. Mokuba felt himself cringe. The fair-haired woman's grip on Mokuba tightened. "You want to get a newspaper? Or do you want to be in one? I can just see the title now! M.O.M. JUDGES BETRAYED MAGIC." Seth's face turned a shade paler. The guilt trip had just begun. "MUGGLE LET LOOSE! Do you want something like that to grace the titles of the prophet? We need to get this muggle's memory erased, and then we need to get him back home. Understand?"

"Crystal mam. But … Something big happened."

"What happened?" Mokuba piped up, hoping that in the thrill of the argument they'd spill on something. Mokuba hit the ball out of the park on that one.

"You-Know-Who has returned." Gloria's eyes rounded, while her pupils seemed to shrink. Giving her an eerie owlish expression. "And you know this how?" Seth looked at her blankly. He clearly just read the reports and believed them. The witch shook her head and continued walking, dragging the two of them alone.

By this point Mokuba panicked. He didn't want his memory erased. He liked his memories to be just as he left them. They could take out the wrong things. And if they could do that… they could really—

Mokuba did what he knew best. He broke free from her grip and squeezed through the crowd. Running as fast as his feet could carry him. With this crowd it would be hard to track him down. Pushing and shoving past the current of people, he ran forward. But where was he running to, he hadn't the faintest clue.

When he finally stopped running to catch a breath, he took a moment to take in his current surroundings. Looking up he saw the faint lines of Leaky Cauldron scribed on iron. Peering inside Mokuba saw that there were enough people to disappear in. Just in case the two were still on his trail. He walked inside, hit with the smell of alcohol. The young boy slid to the side and hid underneath a table. A very obvious place to hide, but none the less, the only one available. He didn't have to wait for very long, the door swung open, letting Mokuba see a familiar pair of boots, tainted with green and the putrid smell of his last meal.

"And what can I do for you?" Someone voiced out. No doubt the bartender. Mokuba froze. The two approached the man in charge.

"We're looking for a young boy, about this tall."; they gestured. "Black rowdy hair. Hard to miss." The bartender seemed to shrug. "Officers, if I've seen such a person I wouldn't let them here. But mind me asking why you're looking for him?" The two didn't want to answer.

"He's my sister's kid. Lost him while helping him get a replacement wand."

Mokuba sighed. An obvious lie. So far he managed to put two and two together. Magic existed, and he posed some sort of threat. If he relied on Gloria's ranting, he'd say they felt that he'd expose them. Seto would. He wouldn't. Let them be. He didn't see much profit in proving that the magical world existed. Other can causing someone pain. Only his brother could make profit from this situation. For that he envied him.

"Well, if I see him, I'll report back to the ministry." The two left soon after. Mokuba was ready to crawl to his feet, when suddenly someone heavy made way for the table, pulling out the chair and sitting down. Shoving their large, damaged boots in his face. They were soon joined by another, this man's shoes and legs were mostly hidden by a long cloak. Mokuba didn't move.

As far as the younger Kaiba saw it, he had two option, run out and get caught, or sit tight for a couple of minutes and escape. Contact his brother, and get out of this place. Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut. He'd rather go with the latter.

"Hagrid, I need you do me a favor."

Might as well eavesdrop while he waited. After all, the more he understood about this place the better.

"I need you to help me stock up on some ingredients for potions."

Next came a scratchy voice which didn't like to keep to secretive discussions. If it even was a chat that should have remained private. "But Dumbledore sir, Snape usually—"

"In all honesty Hagrid, Snape won't be teaching potions next year at Hogwarts. I've arranged for somebody else."

"Who?"

"Slughorn."

"Horus? But he's retired, and last time I've seen him, he didn't look like he had any interest to, erm teach."

"That maybe true Hagrid, but you know that I can be persuasive." Next there came a booming laughter. Mokuba reeled an ear back. He didn't have to listen closely to that.

"That you do sir!"

AN: First crossover, and first story.

Don't be too judgmental! I haven't written in god knows how long.

Review to keep me going with the story? D:

But yeah, couple of things to say before I finish this document. I don't own YGO / HP. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here, I'd be making money off of it. So as you've guessed, this isn't the usual crossovers, that they get invited to Hogwarts. Odds are, Bakura, Yugi and Marik won't be in this story, until a few chapters in. Granted, I'll need to bring in one of them in eventually. Probably Yugi. And yes, I did bend the facts about Kaiba's coorperation to fit. Why? You'll see later.

(1) Spiderman quote.

(2) Yes I know Kaiba's company is more well known than that. It's fanfiction, I can bend the small details.


	2. Chapter 1

Reviews:

Peter Kim:

No. Voldermort is not buying duel disks. If you read the actual manga, Kaiba constructs technology that are not games. He pretty much makes elaborate ways of killing people (ie Death-T-2 was a "roller coaster " ride in which Kaiba forced Yugi, Joey, Tea, the team basically, to get into a chair which turned out to be an electric chair, with a single rule that if they wanted to live, they couldn't make a single sound). If you read this, you'd catch it somewhere. If it's not there, then I accidently forgot to mention it.

This is a mix between anime and manga kaiba. Where he's the same homicidal maniac as in the manga but has some sort of affection for his brother.

Mokuba is obviously anime Mokuba. Anime Mokuba was a completely different character. I mean, what kind of kid forces their friends to point a machine gun on a civilian or tries poisoning people?

Note: The bold issue happened by itself. I don't know how, but apparently when I submitted the document, what was bolded became normal, and what was normal became bolded. Well that taught me a valuable lesson. xD

Never used fanfiction in that manner before.

I also don't own either Harry Potter or YuGiOh. Wish I did though.

Chapter 1

"Wake him up."

Kaiba pretended to be unconscious. He could take in the situation enough to tell that this was one of the two, interrogation, or extortion attempt. If this was indeed an interrogation, then there would have been no need for the sudden kidnapping; this was definitely something along the lines of the latter, or an interesting plot to get him to agree to something, one to he'd normally wouldn't even lift a finger. On whose toes did he step on this time? Lets just leave out the handful of blue-chip companies that his actions were being driven into submissive prices. Though in the back of his mind he doubted that the video game company WEI would actually go to such lengths. He just forced their stocks to fall to half of their original price.

Next came the expected kick to the side. Kaiba chose to fake it. Unresponsive played out just as well as ignorant.

"Wormtail that's no way to treat a fellow wizard." Someone hissed.

"Get out."

There was a scuffle of feet, and the sound of a closing door.

"So, Mr. Kaiba, at last we meet."

Seto decided that this was a time as good as any to open his eyes. What else could he do? He wasn't going to play the beaten dog. That was just pathetic; he'd leave the groveling for Katsuya to handle. After all, he had enough class and pride to react better. The CEO sat up and looked at the person who had been seated in the large chair before him.

The face of this so called human was more monster than Kaiba could have anticipated. He almost looked like Earl of Demise, without the rotting flesh.

"What do you want?"

The other raised an eyebrow as if amused. "Your services. Those so called inventions you sent me. I need more of them."

Pieces fit together. It wasn't difficult for Kaiba to do so. It wasn't as if he had multiple people he was designing for. "Riddle." It was a statement, not a question. Kaiba wasn't looking for obvious answers.

The other mocked. "I suppose so Draco. Funny enough, you look nothing like a dragon."

Kaiba breathed. He expected Riddle to be a mercenary or some insecure type of CEO, one that owned a Large Cap corporation. This was a letdown. Apart from the fact that he practically dressed in rags, he looked like a loony on the spot. Wizards. Magic. Rubbish. Those things wouldn't exist even if Yugi stood on his miserable head. Play along. _If you don't want to be fucked, play along._

"Funny enough you're not a Riddle to figure out."

Voldermort gave a hint of a hissing laugh. He was amused. He wasn't always in a bad mood. He knew how he was going to get rid of Harry Potter, along with some members of that idiotic group called "The Order of the Phoenix". This wizard would show him how. His inventions were far more… effective than whatever ordinary wizards could produce here. The only issue at hand was that, why was he not cowering, or drawing out his wand to protect himself? Was he just that confident that he could defeat him, or was there something else…? Only a muggle would think this way.

Of course Kaiba couldn't be a muggle. Muggles were empty, you could see that they held no particular magical charge; Kaiba was practically enveloped in it. Even Dumbledore had a weaker aura than he did. His inventions too, couldn't have been crafted by a muggle's hands. The logic it took to create one was far beyond anything he had ever seen on the normal streets of London.

"I thought my services were no longer needed." This time Kaiba was going to go for the inquisitive. Why not try and push this towards a direction he wanted? Manipulating the conversation might prove to be difficult but not impossible. But hell, it was still worth that useless shot. The snake like man grinned, mouth widening enough for Kaiba to get the glimpse of sharp inhuman teeth. "Is it so hard to figure out? It was merely a formality. I need you closer to home." Seto stopped. Closer to home usually meant further from his. Now he started to progress from calm and secure to instable and aggressive.

He didn't ask anything. He simply sat in front of the man. Waiting for something other to come out of his mouth. Seto didn't really need directions to tell where he was. He heard enough accents and language to figure out that he was probably in the United Kingdom. Hold on. That didn't make any sense. He couldn't have been out for longer than twelve hours. Seto lifted his wrist to his face, the watch said it clearly. It had only been four hours since he was still mulling over his graphic designs. Same day. He looked back at the amused figure.

"You seem confused. Is there any reason to be?"

No. No this was too farfetched. They stopped time, and got him here. That sounded even more preposterous than magic. Physics can't be blocked. And yet that's exactly what magic was. All the hardwired facts started to get rewired in his head. He wasn't thinking clearly. He had to be delusional. Only way. A dream. He was still being dragged to god knows where, and this clearly was a mental function that was filling in the time. Though that itself didn't make sense, how was he actually taken down? He just felt unbalanced, then blacked out. Dreams didn't come that way either.

"No reason." Play the part that this obstacle wishes you to. Kaiba stood up now getting the pleasure of looking down on his opponent. Voldermort just followed with his eyes. He realized Kaiba was a giant to begin with. But this stature was almost rival to some quarter or half giants. "I'm just concerned for my family."

A lie, but enough to excuse him.

"If family is such an anchor you won't have to worry."

This was… what?

"Any family you have left was terminated as soon as we acquired you. Wouldn't want anyone to give us trouble."

Seto's face deadpanned. Even if he was dreaming, if it was even possible, this was ridiculous. He'd never wish for his brother to be dead. It was enough to give him another push in the direction of worry. _It's just a dream. Just a fucking dream. Calm down._It was nothing to worry about. Just chemicals in his brain forcing him to stick around with this imagery. He'd wake up sooner or later. Sooner or later.

"Do you have any family?" Voice smooth and mocking.

Come on! Wake up! "You tell me."

"No one was killed. However as it stands your brother's life in your hands. We haven't located him yet, but it's only a matter of time. My group, shall we say, deals with this sort of job consistently." The scaly host leaned back into the chair. "Now tell me. Are you going to cooperate with me, or do I have to take the same measures with you as I did with my old friend Olivander?" Voldermort took no hurry to point out the worn out man who was sitting tied to a wall. Seto looked at him for but a second to attain that he had resisted enough to get him into this condition.

"All you have to do is offer a temporary partnership. We're in need of an inventor as skillful as you."

Kaiba lowered his brows trying to differentiate the bullshit from the truth. Looking back at the beaten down old man, the threat was presented, but the egoistic side of him was starting to rear its ugly head. Why should he? This bastard couldn't bully him into the idea that the road to his leave would be through inventing a couple of weapons. But … Mokuba. The CEO thought back to the previous exchange. Was this reality? This distorted situation couldn't have been what was occurring this second. Mokuba was back in his room, he on his metal floor.

Goddamn it! What the fuck was going on? Whatever was the cause of this slur of idioticy it wasn't worth risking his life over. If this was the truth, if everything before him was authentic then he should just focus of working his way out of it.

"Where do I start?"

A snake like grin appeared on the older man's face. "You'll start by giving me your arm."

* * *

"The death eaters strike in the heart of—"

Mokuba rolled the newspaper together. He read the article enough to times to memorize its contents. He just couldn't believe that some group called death eaters strike in Domino. In his residence no less. Could those two enchanters have been death eaters? They sure as hell couldn't have had the time to get him and his brother. The younger of the two brothers started getting more anxious. This wasn't right. Seto couldn't have been taken by some no names. Seto had never been the one to get kidnapped. This newspaper must have been mistaken. Even if the pictures were moving.

That perhaps was the most interesting feature. Unrolling the report, Mokuba flipped the pages. Articles were hardly the god-written truth. Mokuba knew well enough that the media lied and stretched out the truth, anything to make their story sound juicier. These people were lying that his brother was gone to get some sort of payoff. It had to be that. Wide blue eyes rolled through picture to picture. The articles were a pain to read. He didn't know anything to start with.

The only deaths reported were a couple of the staff that served them. They didn't specify who, or why. Only that it was odd that Voldermort would spread his reach into Japan, and attacked a muggle residence. Didn't make sense. From what Mokuba could gather, it wasn't his MO.

Hadn't been what he's after, this paper seemed to almost immortalize the bastard that attacked them. It did however instill a new goal to the thirteen-year old. Find Seto. He was somewhere in this country. Considering it was some moron here who got him. Mokuba managed to gather enough evidence from one article than he had through prowling the streets of this new found area. Mokuba was resourceful when it came down to survival. Had to be. Followed some old man into the back of the tavern, and played witness to a brick wall that had started to roll sideways as soon as he had tapped it in a triangular fashion. The first two hours were filled with nothing but wonder. The first day managed to pass, leaving the black haired boy to wander round this magical town, and find shelter in an old shop.

He still was fizzing with curiosity. Bottling it down was near impossible. Even if he was absolutely miserable his interest was piqued and he could hardly limit himself. At the end of the street, on the turning corner was a twisted building that seemed to attract a large crowd. Knowing from experience and just general knowledge large crowds around a single store signaled others of its success, and with all the stores being full of adults this one was flooded with children his age. Mokuba squeezed through the baracade at the front doors.

As soon as he stepped on the wooden floors his eyes rounded. There were no words to describe what he saw. His brain refused to comprehend it. Shelves upon shelves were filled with god-knew what, toys or at least that's what he thought they were, littered the walls and hung in the air. The thirteen-year old raced parallel to the walls. Peaking at ever single item that looked even moderately interesting, making his starting jog slow down to the pace of molasses. Small hands grabbing at every item on the shelves.

It took the black-haired kid a while to realize that the items weren't toys, they were prank material. But hella more creative than what they had back in Japan.

Stretching the small cloth bag to examine the writing sprawled over it in inky letters.

"Interested in that are you?"

Mokuba nearly jumped at the sudden address. Looking up he was met with double vision. Two identical face looking down at him.

"Get out of class-"

"And family meets-"

"Along with the most tiresome situations-"

"With your very own!"

"Spontaneous Puke!"

The two voices melded together at the products name. Kaiba couldn't help but feel ambushed by this sort of salesman approach. The rounded on him, waiting for a decision. When he didn't respond they continued going back and forth between themselves explaining the said 'spontaneous puke'.

"Just think it,"

"And it will automatically roll your insides so hard-"

"That you can't help but puke!"

Mokuba's stomach tightened. It didn't want to be … _rolled_.

"So what do you say?"

"Interested?"

He could do little but stare at them with saucer large eyes. Even if he wanted to he probably couldn't buy anything here. After all you could barely buy gum for 50 yen. If at all. Not to mention this wasn't Japan.

The younger Kaiba managed to force out a slow shake. The two teenagers seemed to take that as a hint to leave. They did have a massive line inside and out. Mokuba put back the merchandise back slowly. Not because he was reluctant to give away such a fine opportunity but because he started to feel that if he kept it in his hands longer he would probably try to steal it. It had that sort of effect. This magic business.

Reaching for something else he half expected for the two to reappear and give him another shared explanation. Disappointed that no such show occurred he was forced to read out the design handwriting on the product.

"Peeeeerrr-pppll-"

"It says Purple Warts."

Mokuba lifted his head to see the speaker. Only to find that it was a girl around his age.

"Purple-Warts?"

Slow, heavily accented English wormed back for a question. The girl nodded in reply.

"You not from around here?"

Mokuba shook his head, and accenting the fact that he wasn't by adding a 'No' into the action.

"Vacation? Not the best time." The red haired girl commented chuckling out the last part. A sort of sarcasm that came from background information. Background information that he didn't know.

"Not on vacation." That answer caused her to become more inquisitive.

"Oh?"

Mokuba didn't really see a point to lie about this. Maybe he could actually get some help. He didn't look fondly at the idea of sleeping on a park bench or in some other outdoor location. Again. His brother spoiled him enough in the last few years to not even consider that option seriously. But how the hell was he supposed to put into words? Thinking carefully now, it would be foolish to tell the complete truth. He was obviously not supposed to be here. Above that, his brother was supposedly missing. The wizarding community knew more about it, they even knew was responsible. Seto saved him many times, helped him even though he was stubborn about it, it was time he did the same.

So … time to indulge in the one dream that every young kid had.

Espionage.

"I'm looking for someone."

Not a lie, but there's no point keeping that secret. She might be of some help right? He'll just leave out most of the details.

"Who?" Suddenly that carefree face that she was displaying turned slightly alert. It's as though he said he was being stalked by some psycho.

"My brother." Deciding to pull the pity and of what he learned about these so called 'death-eater' attacks he decided to question her for any information. "He was taken." Deliberate pause. "By people in masks." It was the obvious hint at the only description the news paper managed to provide him with.

"You see, we were here on vacation. It was just cut off abruptly."

Yeah Mokuba … maybe you'll succeed in convincing the maid to clean later. Why couldn't he lie well for once! His brother could do it as fluently as he could breathe! So what stopped him? A conscience? Seto might be kind to him, but Mokuba wasn't a fool to ignore all the times Seto made "friends" with the illegal side of life. He was a good person, just … misled sometimes.

The girl's face twisted into one of compassion. She wanted to help him, but something held her back. It was as if he was some sort of leper that she felt inclined to aid but the thought of catching the disease herself pushed her back.

"Are-Are … Do you have a place to stay?"

That was unexpected.

"No. My brother had the…" Mokuba's eyes seemed to cross as he thought of the word. "stuff with him. No money."

That was an expression that he thought he'd never have to use again. The Kaiba name would usually forbid it. But so was accepting favors. The ginger-head chewed the inside of her cheek as though weighing the decision she was making.

"Wait here."

She disappeared within the crowd, reappearing moments later with a aging woman in hand.

"That's him. Do you think Dad could help him?"

The older woman battled to say the kind thing. "Your father's busy as it is Ginny dear. Piling more work—"

"He's alone!"

A sympathy seemed to be awoken in the mother's eyes. She looked at the bird's nest strangled over the boy's head, to his thinning figure, then back to her daughter. "Fine. Bring him along."

"I'm"

_Use an alias when in trouble._

"Yamazaki Mokuba."

The redhead outstretched her own hand.

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

The Weasley home was … quaint. Seto would give it the positive name of a shithole, but Mokuba could see the perks of living this closely together. It would always reflect how close family truly was. They shared rooms together. Lately Mokuba felt himself lucky if he could share air with his brother. Just standing in the same room, never mind if he was paying any attention to him, seemed like a gift. Seto was always busy. And now it looked like he would have to take on the same habit. If he wanted to find him that was.

On the way to the burrow, Mokuba managed to forge some sort of vacation-kidnapping story for the mother and daughter. He decided to go with the story that Yugi had been spinning since the time he met Seto. That quite simply the older brother had a super reserve of magic. Saying that his brother was a very powerful wizard was almost like a voucher for him as well. It seemed like this sort of magic was inherent.

Mokuba also learned that Ginny had her own share of brother-trouble. It was practically the only thing she talked about. The store they were at was called WW, otherwise known as Weasley Wheezes. A prank shop that her two of her _six_ brothers owned. The mother, Molly Weasley seemed to oppose it from the core. The younger Kaiba could understand though. It was typical of a parent to feel that way. To protect their young.

The eldest were working, the youngest brother however was a pain. At first glance all he managed to squeeze out of his mouth (might as well have been his ass) was 'who the bloody hell is this?' Granted it was the expected reaction, still. Mokuba was used to a higher level of respect. If this moron was working for them he would have gotten him fired. He was a representative~

Seto said he'd actually get a job when he was old enough. Maybe what he meant was get mean enough. Seto's business tactics were far from painless. Then again they were necessary.

Mokuba walked around the den of the house, eyes just as curios about the entire layout. If he hadn't stated of his "use" to magic they'd assume he was lying the entire time.

"Mum, I know that you're concerned, but face it! This bloke's a stranger!"

"Ronald Weasley. You should be ashamed of yourself! The boy lost his brother, we should provide him with some hospitality! Out of country wizards are rare these days as it is! Want to know why?"

No response came at first. Goddamn! He was possibly stupider than Jounichi!

"Cause traffic's a bitch?"

Nice.

They both knew the answer. Because Cornelious fucking Fudge ruined the East Branch's relations. Anyone who had come came because of their good intentions. His brother was a probable joiner for the forces against Voldermort. One of their own.

Mokuba sat on the couch, stretching his arms on the back. Observing the small owl who was staring right back at him from the miniature cage. Soon this contest would win. Mokuba's eyes started to water. This bird was good.

came into the living room, arms grasping at a bowl of pastry.

"Would you like some dear?"

Mokuba abandoned the futile objective and quickly reached and grabbed himself a pie.

Realizing at his own "rudeness" he added a thank-you.

"Will be home soon?"

Molly looked at the hanging clock for a moment and replied. "Not for another hour or so. Why do you want to see him?"

The young boy found himself in a position to rectify his question. "Ginny said that could help me find my brother. Or at least tell me approximately where he is."

Although the mother of seven didn't want to let him abandon hope, but if the death eaters got his brother … experience told her that there was little hope left. The boy's attitude gave her the image that his brother was relatively unbreakable. Losing their parents, taking care of his brother, and from the lifestyle he described; was more well off than they were. He'd probably refuse _him._Molly knew she was optimistic, but with the doting Mokuba had done it was difficult to think of this Seto person as a terrible person.

Voldermort however, wasn't the patient type.

"I'll tell you when he comes home dear."

Leaving the room, she went on completing the chores around the house. Summer Vacation had started three weeks ago. In another week or so they'd relocate to the Order's residence. Sirius's death put the entire order into a depressed mood.

Mokuba settled on clothes crowded couch. When he heard the front door swing open.

"You wouldn't believe what happened at work. Some fool sent a possessed trunk to a muggle. The thing tried to eat him alive. Molly."

He stopped noticing the hedgehog figure looking at him from across the room. Hair in every direction possible, Arthur thought he was seeing things. Maybe the ghoul finally figured out how to make himself even more useless. Sitting around doing nothing. Not even moaning.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Review? 8D

Goddamn I need a beta-reader. . _.;

That and writing lessons. Haven't written anything in ... about a year other than essays.

Sorry if this came off rusty!


	3. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks! I really do appreciate the fact that people leave behind what they thought about the story. It would help if more people left their impression so I know where I'm takin' the story is something that the readers enjoy. I haven't written many stories, so, for me this is testing new waters. Haven't written anything else for fanfiction, or crossovers, but must say that I'm startin' to like the concept. (8

Still lookin' for a beta-reader. Since I hate editing more than doing chem homework.

Don't own Yugioh... or harry potter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Listen to me Molly. I haven't heard of anything of a death eater attack in the last two days."

The pudgy woman crossed her hands under her chest, somewhat uncomfortable by the set up her and her husband took. Both of them were hiding out in the kitchen, while Ginny was entertaining the Mokuba character with describing Hogwarts to him.

"Not only that, but the last foreign wizard to come here was five months ago. He got here from Zimbabwe, and back. Yamakazi-"

"Yamazaki."

Arthur shooks his head at the correction. "Meaning Yamazaki Mokuba and Seto aren't foreign wizards." Molly looked at him with doubt. Arthur Weasley knew that he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the box, but he was sure as hell confident in his knowledge of foreign affairs. For Merlin's sake he worked for the magical government, that itself provided him with information. Enough for Dumbledore to arrange him to investigate on his own time. They had their people on the inside. Mostly aurors, some who worked in his section. Dumbledore knew how to play the field, it's just that Arthur didn't exactly like being a chess piece.

"Whoever the boy is, he isn't who he says he is."

Molly gave him an expecting look. "And now what? We kick the boy out? What if you missed something? What if say his brother didn't register here?"

"He would have to. Travel Control would have caught him apparating or flying into the country."

The ginger haired woman shook her head with her eyes closed. As much as she didn't want to leave a young child out in the streets, she had to worry about her own children as well. Not to mention their friends. Hermione was coming in a week or two, Harry would be joining them sooner or later. The headmaster said that they shouldn't worry about the matter, and said to expect them by the end of August. They didn't know anything about the boy. If he ended up being a death eater using a polyjuice potion it would end up ugly. If he was a spy of some sort it would end up in the same alley. She hadn't ever considered the idea of Voldemort using children in his forces, but to be frank, she wouldn't be surprised if he did. He already displayed that morals weren't exactly in his consideration.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Arthur looked out of the kitchen at the fast paced question and answers between Mokuba and Ginny, then back at his wife. "We wait for Dumbledore. We'll wait for Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

* * *

Goddamn it itched. Seto Kaiba couldn't help by nearly drive whatever was left of his nails against his shoulder. The design was poor. A skull and snake! How much more juvenile can you get? Why not something clean for once? The sheer feeling of being branded like cattle wasn't pleasant either. Riddle said that after their partnership was terminated, it would be removed. The elder Kaiba doubted that this image would help him get anything though. _Do not collect 10 dollars._

Looking over the workspace he was provided he was littered with chewed out metal, and spare parts. Some actually looked like they have been dented with teeth. This was either a challenge or insult. Both were earned a deadly reaction from him under normal circumstances. That would have to be put under revisions. Kaiba might have been prideful, but he was outnumbered 50 : 1. At least that was his guess at the number of people it took to organize something like this. He would have to work from the bottom. Threatening him to cooperate and then dangling his brother's live in front of him. Of course he would have to compromise. If Riddle expected blind obedience he was deluded.

Picking up a single metal beam from the floor and tossed it at the table. Riddle said he needed traps. The information about the others would be given later, but for now he wanted an example of how he could manage to create something one room based. After that he would tell him more. Fuck that. He had to get out of this shit hole and make it back to his business before it decided to take a nose dive. If they had Mokuba they would have showed him as proof. They didn't, proving that they didn't even come close to getting him.

The door creaked open, Seto turned around sharply. Not giving the other a chance to catch him off guard.

The smell itself was enough to nearly knock him back. It wasn't the beast like man in the background that caught Seto's attention. It was the frail one that he had pushed into the room, giving the burly one in the background to close the door. Then leaving Seto to throw questioning glares at the defenseless, aging, man. To some degree he reminded him of Yugi's nearly decomposing grandfather. Both useless in a time like this. Both let themselves be beaten.

"Who are you?"

Kaiba didn't take any measures of getting rid of his 'down to the point' attitude.

"I ask again, who the fuck are you?"

The frail man stood limp in front of him, holding his arms like a very weak shield. Kaiba knew that if he continued the aggressive approach it wouldn't get him any where pleasant. He'd interrogate him and end up with a wary observant. Then asking anything will be more difficult. Sides he wasn't in the position to give anything that resembled orders. Riddle took that fucking role.

However, to Kaiba's surprise the man answered.

"Olivander."

Highly uninformative. Then again he asked the wrong question.

"Why are you here?"

The crooked old man didn't reply at first. Simply opened his mouth, closed it, then as though had gathered enough courage to speak to him, stepped forward.

"Your master said that I should help you with your inventions."

Kaiba barked out a mocking laugh.

"Riddle isn't my master."

This was insulting. Being seen as a subordinate. He hadn't felt this controlled since Gozoburo was alive. That and being part of Yugi's idiotic fantasies. Battle City was enough to humiliate him. Because of that humiliation he managed to create Yugi Mouto's popularity and legend. King of Games his ass. He should have been that won! However this statement only managed to get a questioning look from Olivander. He approached him slowly, starting straight at his shoulder that had been exposed a couple of minutes before. Riddle probably did that for his servants. _Wait, what did that imply about him then? _Kaiba rolled his sleeve up, to glimpse at the skull and snake twisted through it's eyes. It didn't look like an ordinary tattoo anymore. It looked alive.

Letting the sleeve drop, Kaiba looked back at Olivander who was comparing the image and him.

"It's business."

That seemed to earn an even bigger display of disgust from Olivander. What? Being a lackey to this crazy was alright, but being doing business wasn't? Wasn't it the stronger of the two? Sides he could hardly call this business, but it sounded better than being kidnapped. Sure he agreed to his demands, but he wasn't going to complete them. Maybe the first, but nothing more. Just enough leeway to escape.

What Olivander thought was more disturbing is that this young man before him referred to the man who was pushing the magical world on edge, by name. That and the fact that both he and Voldemort had something to gain from working together. However ... Olivander witnessed how Voldemort left options. Null and void. This could very well be one of those situations. What kind of inventor was this boy? Since when did wizards ever need inventions in the first place? More intrigued by this turn of events he approached the young man. Good god, he was probably as tall as Hagrid. Then again he was hardly the one for comparison. Rubbing his fingers together he paused before asking the next question.

"What exactly do you invent?"

Being the _chatty _person that Kaiba was simply took a seat at one of the tables and relaxed against the back, and turned against the metallic table. Hands searching through the disarray of books on it.

"Whatever I need. This place has reception right?"

This was strung together in a manner that all Olivander could reply was with widened eyes and pushed together eyebrows.

"What?"

"Reception. How far are we from the nearest point of civilization?"

The longer he had to explain himself the crabbier Kaiba started to get. It wasn't anything new. It was just power spoiled him further, to the point where questioning him set him off immediately.

"Well, Diagon Alley should be the-"

Kaiba interrupted him again.

"London, Manchester, Glasgow, what?"

Olivander took a few moments to process what the boy was saying. Listing off muggle cities was almost heresy here. Hold on.

"Are you muggleborn?"

If that was true, Voldemort was betraying his own slogans. This was hypocrisy. Then again it wasn't as if the concept was new to him. He had been contradicting himself from the very first time he could do magic.

"Muggle-what?"

He didn't know what the fuck it meant, but it sounded demeaning.

Olivander stood there, pale in the face, not knowing how to respond. To not even know that level of information he was even below squib level. Muggle. This boy was a muggle. It seemed so contradictory to the level his aura encompassed him, but to be honest aura reading was a hazy subject. What looked and felt like one thing could easily be another. The old man quickly closed the massive distance between them and stood by the chair with near fascination. Muggles shouldn't be able to see magic. And yet this boy could distinguish its flow. He could tell that his eyes followed the stream that Bellatrix produced back in the area. Maybe he couldn't actually see it. Maybe feel it. After all, muggles weren't as dense as everyone made them out to be. Well, some weren't.

"Curios."

Kaiba didn't ask on the basis of his pride. And didn't return the stare, he wouldn't continue this conversation if it made him out to be the spectacle.

"A muggle is someone who cannot preform magic."

Kaiba stifled anger that had started to build within his chest. Again with magic. He had it up to his ears with magic. Logic and reason is what explained what happened. Not rancid fairies and other nonsense. Everything that he managed to get involved in lately had the M word written all over it. While in the scenery psychos ran around. The pattern was something extraordinary.

"I don't believe in the concept."

There, plain and simple.

Didn't have to explain it. Being the most skeptical person on the face of the planet had it's benefits when he said it.

Olivander wasn't taken aback only to have a ghost of a grimace painted on his face.

"My boy, you'll have to. That, and keep that to yourself otherwise you won't make it out of this room alive."

* * *

Long, grizzled white beard. Mokuba was in awe of it. The man himself was weather-worn, and physically tired judging by the way he held himself. Ginny and her brothers were upstairs by command, he sat at the table with the supposed head of organization and company. This was tense. Or could he even say, INTENSE? The white bearded wizard immersed himself with a feeble conversation between the red headed head of the family and a loopy looking stout man with an electric blue eye. They spoke too fast for him to properly understand, the accents didn't help much either. So Mokuba resigned to prod at the carvings in the table. Most of them were immature jokes about someone named Ron and Percy, but hell of more amusing than sitting around waiting for the old farts to finish their drawling.

"Yamazaki, would you like to tell us again why you're here?"

Mokuba already edited this story several times in his head so that it could give him both possible immunity and validity. Ginny's information proved to be valuable.

"My brother and I were here on vacation."

"Odd time for a vacation."

Mokuba ground his teeth at the slime-ball in the corner. "Anywhere away from home is vacation. My brother is always busy, because of his job he had to come here."

Dumbledore took this all in. "What does your brother work as?"

This is where Mokuba should have hit a wall, but thanks to Ginny he managed to figure out a reasonable lie. "He's an auror."

What an auror did was beyond him, but he knew it was something important, something powerful since the red-head ranted about how awesome they were. The answer however earned a strong silence. Whatever that meant to them, it was something heavy. Dumbledore then spoke again.

"Why would the Asian branch of Ministry of Magic be curios about our issues? They denied us before, what made them change their minds?"

Shit. Mokuba reached his level of knowledge. His mind froze.

"I don't know. Brother doesn't speak of his work."

Safest way to go.

"Headmaster-"

Dumbledore waved a hand at Severous. He knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of him today. He did need to get to the bottom of this. He had to figure out a way to keep the boy close, and if he figured something out he could trust him enough to report to him. Hogwarts was the ideal solution. Besides it didn't seem as though was a squib.

"As you know this country prides itself on it's schooling. If your brother was to work here, were you listed to go to Hogwarts?"

Could be a trick question. But he had no other choice in answering; "Yes"

"Did fill out the paperwork before hand?"

It was like some switch turned off within Mokuba and he could only say one word answers. Because honestly he was scared too.

"No."

After a quick deliberation he added on to the answer. "He didn't know how long he'd take. He didn't exactly want to leave."

Hook and sinker. Dumbledore got him. The issue would wait. Now all he had to do was track down Slughorn. His letters were gone unanswered. He knew that Voldemort would want him on his side. Aside from the fact that the man was easy to manipulate and rather thick, he was a master potion maker. To have him teaching in his school again would be a step forward. That and the fact that he needed him for his own plans.

"I'll make room for you in our school. You'll receive used supplies from our school when you arrive, I suppose you have your wand with you."

Mokuba bit his tongue and decided to fib his way out of this one.

"Yeah. No problems there."

Dumbledore gave a shallow nod and gestured to the fact that he could leave the room. Mokuba gladly complied. Mind full of things that needed to resolve. Seto. He needed to find him somehow. Then again with a school of magic, he would have more at his disposal, wouldn't he? They seemed to know of who had him, maybe he could gain some more information. The wand possession thing wasn't difficult. He'd just find some stick. Or steal one for himself. It wasn't as if he was a saint to start with.(1)

* * *

Olivander was a methodical man. He had explained most of the situation to Kaiba. For the mean time he managed to point out facts and even rationalized some aspects of magic to him. Most of it sounded like bullshit but after he demonstrated to him how he pointed a fucking stick at a desk and it broke into pieces, Kaiba was needlessly convinced of the potential. He put it in point blank who the hell he managed to get into business with. Kaiba on the other hand made it seem like a worth while venture. It was, if kidnapping wasn't involved. They started work soon after. Olivander volunteered to make him a wand. Just for show so that he wouldn't be caught. Kaiba didn't want to appear as though he was keen on the idea, and that he could just as easily do without one and told him to "_do what he wanted." _

They managed to arrange the room to something that he was used to. Pulling the table away from the closed window so that it was parallel to the door. Neither would really talk to each other after the long winded explanation that Olivander supplied him with. Neither would pry into the other's life. The books were stacked underneath the desk as reading. Kaiba knew that he would have to use them to get up to date at least. One job at a time. After he proved himself to Riddle he could demand something. He didn't have parts he needed to construct so he would have to pitch an idea. How long has it been since he had to do that? Years. Not since he had to push the creation of the duel disk. Everything else came easily. Mostly because of previous success. Pitching transformed into commands. But he had a rough idea what Riddle wanted.

To be honest he was just reusing ideas from his Death T part of the park. Except instead of making it chairs, he could change it to the floor. The only issue is that he'd have to figure out how to contain it. And modify it so that it would target intruders and not people within. Voice keys?

"-could you come here?"

Seto turned his head to find Olivander at work over his wand making materials.

"What?"

Seems like he decided to make him his cover. Whatever he was gaining out of it, Kaiba was curious to know himself, humans did nothing for others without something getting something for themselves. He guessed that he'd have to investigate.

"Come here."

Olivander gestured with his bony finger for Kaiba to come over. Getting up from the chair he walked over to the bent over man.

"I know that you won't be able to use a wand, but I don't think I can bear to make one that doesn't choose it's master."

Kaiba eyed the material in front of him. There was wood, tools that he didn't recognize and scraps of something in a circle.

"What are those?"

Olivander have a despaired sigh. "These are the only cores I can get right now." Pointing from left to right he announced what they were, letting his finger hang for a minute for the other man to accept the information.

"Rat, crow, owl ..." He paused in front of the mystery substance. "I honestly don't know, mouse,-"

Kaiba cut him off. "I get the point."

"Good. Now, just put your hand in front of them. They're enchanted to respond."

Kaiba walked around the old man, and pressed his palm down against the dusty floor, and proceeded to do what Olivander asked. At first nothing responded. The lack of reaction prompted Kaiba.

"Don't fuck around old man. I don't have to-"

This time Olivander didn't quietly push away. But gave him a slap upside the head. Kaiba was near the brink of tearing his face off. "Don't disrespect the art. Nothing comes easily. If you want to get out of this situation, you'll do the smart thing."

_You mean other than killing you?_

Kaiba continued dragging his hand between materials until the small stack of needles. The elder man grinned at the strong response.

"What is it?"

"Hedgehog."

"How'd you find one so close to-"

"Didn't say it was alive." Olivander's usual round eyes squinted at the needles as he picked each one gingerly and continued with the process. Kaiba couldn't believe that he was just going let this go. He had people fired for this. But where was his power here? Different situation. Different life all together. One that he had to figure out a way from. Owls seemed to act as their message delivery system, he'd make do with it for now. He could contact his vice-president and give him instructions to deal with it. They could manage for a month. Which is what he was estimating it would take. There was no back alley "ifs". He wouldn't allow it to go further.

For the rest of the day Kaiba took his time to plan out a schematic for the whole technological endeavor, while Olivander kept fiddling away with the wand. Both worked in silence.

_Knock Knock Knock _

Kaiba still at the blue print, a complete contrast to Olivander who scrambled to hide his materials.

"The Dark Lord would like to see the results of the time he has given you~."

The feminine voice hissed through the door. It practically sent Olivander running for the hills. Kaiba however relaxed in the sense that he could stand something this expert behind him couldn't. It was that childish pride that drove him at the moment. That and ignorance.

"Bring him here."

Olivander clung to the back of the chair. "No-He'll see-Go to him." Having trouble to articulate properly in times of need was a sin of genetics.

"Why would the dark lord come to you? He already made everything ready for you in the meeting room. Be there in five minutes."

The sound of heels colliding with the floor was heard along the hallway. The amount of freedom he had in this place astounded Olivander. The irony of it was that only a muggle could walk freer than a pure blood in this house. Kaiba rolled the papers together, and got together his materials. Olivander did the same but only to hide himself out of view to finish the wand. It was true that a proper wand had to have a magical core, but Kaiba needed one for show. Besides this wand would be able to preform magic. Just on a much lower scale. Even a muggle should be able to cast a lumos spell.

It didn't take Kaiba very long to find the room where everyone was gathered. He was met with a few raised noses. Those were probably due to the fact that he wasn't using magic or some other ridiculous method of carrying papers. He narrowed his eyes at the disrespect. He was used to receiving it. Especially from those older than he. Teenagers were in awe when they saw him, so it was almost forgivable for them to act stupid. This however didn't meet the mark. Tossing the rolls on the table in front of them Kaiba absorbed the air in the room. Dry, humorless. Not the ideal sensation to give a plan, but at least there wouldn't be any smart asses to interrupt him. At least that's what he hoped for.

"Tell us your plans for security so far."

That wasn't a request. Kaiba managed to catch on to that much. He had high expectations. At least that's what he was leading him to believe. Kaiba placed the blue prints on the desk, observing the room. The long table was faced towards him, with at least twenty people on each side. All ending up showcasing Riddle. The almost normal human expressions they bore had nothing on the demon like visage of Riddle.

"It would really depend on what you already have."

"We have wards installed, but otherwise..."

Tom didn't expect any of his followers to speak out in this meeting. However it was unwise to bet with anything on Nott's mouth.

Whatever wards were, they weren't any match to what he had in mind. Then again his pride always assured him that his plan was the one to follow. Pretending to take the circumstances into consideration, Kaiba continued.

"How much of the building is wired?"

The silence this received was phenomenal. The only person who had a visible reaction was Riddle. At first it was confusion, then annoyance, then something between curiosity and disgust.

"None of it."

Kaiba's mind started to whir for ideas.

"Then the machine has to get its charge else-"

"What are you? Some sort of _muggle_?"

Nott's second gift of the evening.

"Only those filth rolling apes would-"

"Nott" Avery warned.

"No really. They think they're so smart with their elekotisy and and _machines-_" Kaiba cringed at the butchered word.

"Nott."

Nott finally stopped and looked at the dark lord. There was something about his face that made it extremely difficult to interpret.

"As rude as it was of our associate to interrupt, he does have a point."

This is where Kaiba had started to bullshit. Pretending to know everything about nothing was the purpose of pitching ideas. Even if he had the math worked out, convincing others wasn't something that could be solely based on logic.

"As much as he does, magic wouldn't be the solution."

These words seemed to reverberate against the walls. It's like he said the biggest blasphemy of all time.

"At least, I'm not aware of any auto-spells. My plans require certain events to occur for something to react to it."

So he was looking for certain possibilities rather than giving a reaction. Kaiba put himself ahead rather than in theory. A different approach. Interesting.

"And you think that muggle trash would have any chance of doing the same? You're talking about-"

"Muggles have designed many things in such a manner. It's the entire backbone of programs."

Voldemort leaned further against the table. Although this would usually go against his interest, if he managed to keep his base of operations running smoothly, unlike last time, it would get rid of several problems. Besides, it was Malfoy's house.

"Continue."

* * *

(1) READ THE MANGA. MOKUBA IS A MONSTER. He has people point a machine gun at yugi, and plays poison table roulette.

Yeah. Ain't happy with this chapter. I'm starting to wish I had more diligence in searching for a beta. I just have the feeling that I'll get booted away.

Anyone willing to lend a hand?


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey! Don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. Probably for the best too lol

Keep sending in your reviews. It's always cool to get feedback. Encourages writing and all. But yeah. Finally reworked it so I know what's going on. That and I finally got back into the swing of things, writing-wise. Chapter 4 will probably be up in the next few weeks or so. Considering it's half done and all.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kaiba's fingers laced around the wand. How this was supposed to be different from a twig was beyond him. If he hadn't seen one of these in action he wouldn't have believed that they were capable of anything but serving as kindling. Much less firewood.

"So this is ... a wand?"

Olivander was somehow proud of it. It was the weakest wand he had ever made. Granted. But to make it out of so few materials was such a challenge and a change it somehow fired up his creator's spirit. He hadn't tried diverting from the traditional materials. Maybe if he dipped into the older manuals, maybe if he got out of this alive he could try it out.

"Well more or less. I doubt that rodent had much power in it. But, it should be capable of something.I hope."

"You hope?"

Kaiba's wonder ceased. Suddenly this situation didn't seem as hopeful as he had pinned it down to be. What if one of the others wanted to test it out? If it didn't work, it would be clear that it's just a prop.

"Well yes. Wand cores, the part of the wand are usually taken from magical creatures. Like phoenixs, unicorns, and well of course the favorite, dragons."

Kaiba could swear his ears were ringing. "Dragons?"

His inner child started to rejuvenate. Or more like brought back from the dead.

Olivander's face softened slightly. So behind all that down to work attitude, the boy was still interested in 'fantasy'. "Is the subject of interest to you?"

Kaiba's eyes betrayed his curiosity. He tried to seem disinterested to show that he was made of stronger will, but something within him seemed to have resolved that goal.

Olivander noticed, and took it as a cue to not sit with the question but continue on. Maybe he could befriend his muggle. Kaiba was much younger than him, and by the looks of it rather intelligent. With his full help he could actually imagine an escape from here that wasn't only wishful thinking.

"There are many kinds in the wizarding world." Olivander walked closer to Kaiba. The teen seemed absorbed in the idea. He didn't mock or look away. He was listening to him with his full attention. Olivander couldn't help but feel like some sort of bard telling stories.

"There are the Welsh Green! Unlike most dragons they can shoot fire in two streams, and although they are the smaller of the breeds can be just as deadly." Olivander waved an arm to accentuate the idea.

Olivander waved the wand, a few sparks shot out to take the appearance of a different dragon. The small image started to move and swim around the two. Kaiba at this point, lost connect with logic.

"There are also Chinese Fireball dragons, they live all over Asia – they are often connected with the rains in muggle mythology, although we don't know yet if that has truth, they are mighty beautiful beasts to look at."

Olivander flicked it again. Only to create a dragon to be spiked, and more ferocious than the two before it. Kaiba on some level found it almost attractive for a dragon.

"This is the Hungarian Horntail. The most vicious of the dragon kind. It's supposedly the most deadly. This was the dragon that muggles saw in their dark ages."

The spark dragon exploded when he was done.

"There are many kinds of dragons out in the world. Some undiscovered. We only started to get more confident with them in the last three hundred years."

Kaiba finally ventured a question. "So there are more? How many?"

Olivander smiled. This boy was no older than eleven at heart. He was no different than any starting student.

"Thousands."

Kaiba's ears rang with that news. So maybe he'd see one. A real dragon. Assuming this wasn't a coma.

"There are some species that we are not certain of, or even discovered. It's a real mystery to us." Olivander confided as nodded his head, mulling over the situation.

"You seem to be very interested in the subject- were your parents inclined on such intrests."

Something clicked within Kaiba. The image in his head was Gozuburo, and with only that single memory, the enthusiasm died out. The light that had for the first time sparked in his face dimmed, Olivander knew that this wasn't a good sign by any means. He was back to his poker-face. What was worse, something was lurking behind his stone-like expression. Some sort of bottled up seething that he wouldn't expect for someone his age.

And that – scared the wand maker.

This boy was almost as bad as Voldemort. The only difference is how he'd die. Voldemort's executions were quick and painless. Kaiba didn't know magic so the same could not be said.

"Do I look like I'm interested?"

Olivander made no response.

Kaiba let the subject drop. He wasn't keen on letting Olivander quiet down out of fear or discomfort. He needed him talkative so that he could extract more information.

He held out the wand in Olivander's directions.

"Demonstrate."

Olivander took his creation, it felt alien. It didn't radiate magic like the rest of them. It felt choked. Felt as if the wand had no soul. The core itself was dead. This was disapponting. Olivander did a small wave of the wand.

"Lumos."

He hoped that something would happen. But it was killed off when the wand didn't respond in the slightest.

"L-Lumos."

Again the wand didn't react. About to throw it down the tip of the wand started to pull together some sort of rays of light.

Kaiba's eyes watched the slow accumulation of light, it was stupid how it drew him in, after all a pen flashlight could produce more illumination than that, but he couldn't help but start to admire it. Goddamn, even after all those years of being hand fed how to think and process life by Gozoburo there was still something of him left. The weak side. Maybe Gozuburo was right. The follies of the world were far from secure.

No. He created the game empire in effort to prove him wrong. Gaming could succeed war and such technologies. Hell, better advertising, and more demand.

Even if he did manage to help transform the game into a battlefield. "Ha! It works!"

Kaiba's somewhat questioning gaze fell on Olivander. The old man was grinning ear to ear. _If he smiled anymore his face would probably fall apart._ The image was amusing enough for Kaiba's own expression starting to mimic the old man's. Well, with this his cover was established.

Olivander handed the wand back to Kaiba, still somewhat glowing with pride.

"So what did **HE** want?"

* * *

"_I plan to make this building easier to break into."_

_Riddle's face tensed up. It was if all the hopes he had built up in the last few minutes were wiped clean. Maybe Kaiba isn't as intelligent as he seemed._

"_Why th'hell would we want that? Ain't security supposed to do the opposite?"_

"_Thank you Lucius for pointing out the obvious." Riddle leaned against the table more heavily. The answer should prove to be endearing._

_Kaiba on the other hand didn't display any sign of being cornered. In fact it looked as if he was grinning under that near emotionless mask of his._

"_Wouldn't you want the people who try to seek you out? Would lead you to a far bigger ... catch."_

_The temptation was placed. Ambition to do more than be under protection, but to be free from pests for the future. However the issue went to manpower. He didn't have quite as enough supporters to house sit. He was starting to run thin with patrol, recruit, murder, control, the jobs were endless. The only one willing would probably be the rat, but he couldn't even remember what day of the week it was. Much less make sure he checked ever hallway. That and his wandmanship skills were lower than Potter's in his first year._

_Not to mention he couldn't cast a proper torture curse even if it could save him. His Animagus ability must have been derived from some sort of mutation. _

_Unless Kaiba had a plan for that too._

"_Would this secruity operate without anyone present?"_

_Kaiba's eyes led away from his smaller audience and back at the big man himself. Somehow the confidence he saw in his eyes almost unnerved him. He hadn't met anyone lately with so much of it in stock._

"_Wouldn't be much point if it didn't."_

_Maybe he should sweeten the circumstance._

"_I'm wondering , could this 'system' provide a leeway for interrogation or torture?"_

_How did that even come from security? Not that he had any issue with the topic of something of that level. It was usually more interesting to create something of that nature, more consideration involved. More detail._

"_It could."_

_Mental that was. It was impossible to account for how much someone could take physically with a "no hands" treatment._

_Voldemort's mouth thined and curled upwards. Kaiba would be inventing for him for a time to come._

* * *

"What I'm here to do. For what I need I'll need you to take care of the more impossible parts. Such as metal work, and charges."

Olivander wouldn't lie. He was confused. But questioning this boy wouldn't bring him closer to figuring him out. If anything it would probably limit him even more. He needed to understand him to be able to convince him that this wasn't the right path to go on. Voldemort never kept his word. Whoever served him, served a lifetime. The way things going, Harry wouldn't be able to stop it. Dumbledore, only Dumbledore could. There was no hope for him to escape, no, no chance to get out. Supplying the Death Eaters with arms was far too important to miss. Kaiba though ... he might also have a role that is vital, but he could talk. Talk his way into or out of things. Olivander could feel it.

The charisma this boy could call on was by any means was extraordinary. He wouldn't be bound to this job for too long.

In attempt to move the conversation along Olivander gestured at the wand as though trying to get Kaiba to try it.

He wasn't expecting much, he copied what the old man had done. Nothing occured. Deep down Seto wanted to witness the light amassing at the end of the wand. It would make the whole scenario so much easier to manuver. In a vain attempt Kaiba repeated the word set and wand motion. Nadda. Olivander's face drooped, it really was for nothing. Kaiba was a muggle afterwards. Whatever was enticed with his aura it wasn't magic. But it was old, and more than just a bit mysterious.

Well, since using magic was out of the question...

The only thing left was acting it out to at least seem convincing.

Olivander was more than slightly depressed. He had really thought if he managed to lower the wand core to a natural level Kaiba would be able to at least produce some sort of low level spell. That way it wouldn't be all based off an act. It would have some substance to it! Voldemort could probably tell if your were bluffing with magic or not. The Death Eaters might not, but Voldemort was his biggest problem!

"What the hell are you waiting for? What's next?"

Was he imagining that the lumos hadn't worked? That Kaiba actually managed to produce the light spell?

"I-I-I don't understand. You mean you managed-"

"No. But if I'm supposed to be a wizard of caliber, shouldn't I know more than a light spell?"

_Like the one the son of a bitch used to knock me out._

Olivander fidgeted. It felt like he was going against someone by teaching a muggle to pretend to do magic. It felt somewhat wrong. The idea was for survival, so he hadn't thought much of it at the start, but now that he was at the gates he wanted to do it half-heartedly.

Kaiba might not even help him get out of this mess. Maybe-

"Quite right. Quite right."

The whilting man repeated shuffling closer to Kaiba. The way he held the wand wasn't correct either. It was sloppy. Like some first year.

He reached out to correct his hold on it, but Kaiba instantly jerked away. He wasn't used to any human-like contact. Be it a pat on the shoulder embrace. Sure handshakes were a formality that he upheld but it didn't mean he enjoyed them.

"Your grip on the wand isn't correct. Let me fix it."

By Merlin's beard this boy was jumpy. Kaiba handed him the wand and awaited the so called demonstraction of how to hold it. Olivander took the weapon and demonstrated the proper hold. Kaiba didn't see any difference between his own method and the man's. It was a fucking branch. You held it like a twig.

He took the fucking twig back and copied what Olivander had told him to do. Olivander was slightly impressed. Kaiba didn't complain. He didn't even throw a curse. Well, outwardly. He just did it. It's as if the boy had been trained to absorb information. Now that he thought about it. Kaiba took the news to magic calmly. He didn't break out into hysterics. True it situation called for calmness. But he didn't break out into yells or tears. The possiblity was so slim, and stupid that it made Olivander reject it completely. That Kaiba had previous experiance with enchantement. No. Impossible. Stupidly. The answer was probably much simpler. He was a robot.

Those mechanical things muggles fantasized about for centuries.

"Now, there are many spells that you need to learn about. But just knowing the names of spells doesn't qualify someone to use them."

Kaiba lifted a grim eyebrow. What else was fucking needed to pull this charade?

"Spells are combination of movements and sounds."

Great. So it was like the Jungle book. (Huh? Better reference/metaphor here that's clearer)

"For example the first spell students learn in Hogwarts is a levitation spell. Like so. Wingardrium Leviosa"

The elderly man moved the wand in a sort of triangle formation while saying the incantation. Kaiba watched consistently unimpressed as the sheets of paper from the desk started to rise and float across the room, then back to their resting place.

Kaiba uncrossed his arms. Sure it was mildly interested, but there had to have been some sort of trick behind to this magic. It couldn't be as lawless as he believed it to be. If it had standards, it had to have explination to it all. Maybe it was some sort of part of their brain that activated and allowed them to do those tricks.

Whatever it was, he wasn't able to do it. So all this shit that the geezer had been so set on demonstrating, we going to be useless. It was harmless shit. He didn't need to pretend to pick something up, or draw on someone's forehead, he needed to pose a threat to others for protection. If he ever needed to pretend to cast some spell he could ask him later. The wand was a stone cold bluff. He might as well juice it up somehow.

"This is bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

Olivander's hands drooped slightly. Not from disappointment, but fear. He was almsot ready to drop the wand if he didn't remember how young the boy was. That and the fact that he had a weapon in his hands. Albeit weak, but enough to keep Kaiba away. What's more ... it almost made it possible for him to _threaten _him. He could use Kaiba. To get Dum-

His thoughts were interuptted when Kaiba snatched the wand away, and held it like he had demonstrated. The boy learned fast.

Too fast.

"I don't need these spells."

Olivander only stood there flabbergasted. Who-Who in their right mind would turn an oppurtunity like this down? He had a chance to learn magic! Wasn't it what all muggles dreamed of?

"Wha-Why?"

Kaiba looked down at him. He raised his hand and copied the movements that Olivander had displayed, and accompanied by a rather hushed "Wingardrium Leviosa". Nothing stirred. From Olivander's expertise, Kaiba didn't screw up in motion or language. It was flawless. Even for a muggle ... this boy had no magic. None. Then what was circling around his aura? What—

Olivander caught on the insentive. He wanted him to teach him harmful spells. _I don't need__**these**__spells._

But-He couldn't! Dark Arts was the reason why this whole mess was possible! Although Olivander knew that Kaiba wouldn't let him have too many options.

Not to mention it wouldn't be as if he would be able to preform them...

It was camoflauge. And truthfully, to escape; he didn't mind.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was a resourceful individual. Much more than her boneheaded husband. But her level of troubles was far greater. Why didn't anyone of them stop and think for a moment? Draco wasn't ready for this yet! He couldn't go around commiting murder!

She and Lucius were once loyal to the dark lord, but now they stayed because of fear. She didn't want this life for her son. Her options were wavering down, harder to choose what to do. Send him away to her relatives? Wouldn't do any good. Bellatrix was a harder bitch to keep in control than anyone thought. She only played fetch for their leader. Anyone else just might as well bleed themselves dry before she did anything.

God she needed help! Why did she ever say Draco was capable? Why couldn't she just say that he was unable to yet? She paced down the halls of the home fretfully, a home that used to be hers. It hadn't been hers since that blasted tournament. An entire year she couldn't sit down because she was being watched in the process.

_CRSHHHHH_

Narcissa's hair wanted to stand on end. What in Merlin's beard—

The blond woman followed the sound where it had originated. When she came to the room where it probably started she hesitated. Whatever it was, it didn't exactly sound harmless. So ... best to do the sensible thing and ... quietly knock. The house mistress rapped her knuckles lightly against the door.

"FUCK OFF."

Narcissa almost jumped out of her skin. Backed away immediately, only to remember that this was her house. Why in hells name should she 'FUCK OFF'? The only person she should fear status wise was Voldemort. She entered the room, not exactly knowing what to expect.

There in the middle of the room was the creative crator, and the only other two bodies in the room pressed against opposite walls of the room. Narcissa couldn't find the words to make her tongue move. She was at a loss. What made her brain activate was the wand in Olivander's hand. Must have been an attempt at escape. Bloody hell! She reacted quickly by drawing up her own wand and holding it dilegently in Olivander's direction.

"Put it down."

Olivander looked confused for a moment, but dropped the wand immediately.

Seeing as how she regained her situational footing she walked forward.

Why didn't the other wizard reclaim his wand yet? Usually you'd scramble to get it back, he just stood like he had something to prove.

"What happened here? Olivander, don't tell me you finally decided to break free—"

"NO!" Olivander interupted, hands thrown upward as though to display his innocence.

" asked me to help while he marked the design specifications—"

He glanced to Kaiba waiting for him to catch on to the story, to at least say that it was true, something-

"On the floor?"

Kaiba still didn't butt in and say that it was true. What was the boy waiting for? An invitation?

Seto merely brushed rubble from his clothes and walked over the damaged floor to pick up his wand.

Internally, Kaiba was at the crossroads. On one hand he needed the old man's knowledge, on the other, he would become a liability if he ever talked about his 'muggle' issue. He would be destroyed if it even caught wind. That or he could just let the man rott, he was pretty pissed at what he had just done. Two more feet and he would have joined the chasm on the floor.

"It was a planning stage."

Olivander's shoulders slacked. He had truely started to believe that Kaiba would have let him be taken off. His arms dropped to his siders in relief. Even after all his help, his assistance, he didn't have this boy's support. If it would drag into it, he could use his muggle blood against him.

* * *

How the hell did they even write with these shitty—

That's how. The transportation of letters was beyond him. Somehow owls managed. He wouldn't question it for now. All he knew was that this wasn't a place he could stay for long. He had to find his brother. He had to save him. For the first time, Seto's life was in his hands. To an odd degree- it made him proud.

He stopped. Who'd he write to? The police? This was above the law. They couldn't do anything. He needed to get help from someone who knew better. Someone who had experiance with the supernatural? Yugi? Even if Yugi saved them, Seto would kill both of them out of shame afterwards. There was one person that Seto might agree to if he was here.

She was still probably in Berlin since her museum items were on loan or something. So she'd get the letter relatively quickly. Hopefully.

Mokuba rubbed the parchment flat, and started printing messy kanji on the paper. If there was any person he knew that could help him and his brother, it was Isis.


	5. Chapter 4

AN; don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. Maybe that's for the best.

I have been thinking of letting this fanfic go waste. Updated way too slow, lost most interest, as did most of my readers probably. That, and the lack of interest as it progresses all together. Oh well, now that I have nothing much else to do, I might as well finish. Lol

Now that I virtually have no games to play, nothing but books, and school work left ironically.

If you want, review –

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Mokuba spent all night trying to compose the perfect letter to Ishizu. In the end, after nearly five hours, his letter was; We need help. – Mokuba Kaiba. Sure he explained his own situation, and the news he heard of where his brother had been taken, but other than that – he found himself at a rather large lack of words. Anything else would have been too whiny, and his pride wouldn't have allowed for that. Or his brothers for that fact. If Seto ever found the letter he'd probably disown him. Brother or not.

Sending the letter was the other issue. Owls seemed to be the only way these people mailed anything. It was about four hours. Three to catch the small animal, and another to make him accept the envelope into it's ruddy claws.

Now sitting at the Weasley table pushing the yoke of the egg back and forth with his fork until it ran all over his food, he could think of nothing but that moldy old bed that he had been given. But Mokuba found that any such behavior would earn a torrent of questions and concerns from the plump ginger woman who was still hashing away in the kitchen.

"So when's Hermione coming?"

Mokuba lifted his head slightly, registering the conversation to some degree.

"In a couple of 'ours." Grunted the still half-asleep Ron. The younger Kaiba put it into great effort to memorize everyone's name. Except Fred and George. Couldn't even begin to tell apart those two.

"Who's Hermione?" He piped up, words still laced with a heavy accent.

Ron turned to him eyebrows slightly together. Either he didn't expect him to ask, or he didn't understand what he said.

"Hermione's a friend, she goes to Hogwarts with me, and Harry."

Mokuba nodded simply accepting the lack of information. The only understanding he got was that she was a school mate. Speaking of school, Hogwarts had been an interest for him, but conversation didn't steer to it very often. Lately it's been centered around some sort of sport where the players fly on broomsticks.

The day went pretty smoothly, Mrs. Weasley ran around the house trying to get into shape for the guest, Ginny was also in a sense of frenzy, she was trying to get her summer homework done as fast as possible so she could enjoy whatever the summer brought. Everyone else just relaxed, Ron and the rest went outside while Mokuba hung out in the living room like some sort of ghoul. There was nothing to do! Other than wait for a reply from Isis, and as far as waiting went, it wasn't a strength of Mokuba's by far.

There was a light rapping at the door, Mokuba sat up slightly.

"Come in!" yelled the still busy Molly.

The knob of the door twisted and the guest entered. It was a girl, bushy hair, average build, and had a very intelligent sort of face. If anything she resembled something of a mad genius you saw in cartoons. If this was Hermione, she even had her loyal stupid henchman, but instead of Igor he'd be Ron. Only thing she really lacked was the laboratory. At least ... he thought she did.

"Hello." She beamed as she took looked around. He half expected her to take a dramatic pose and evilly cackle. Then her eyes landed on him.

"Who are you?" It wasn't aggressive, it almost seemed out of breath, for good reason to he supposed. She carted about two trolleys full what looked like heavy hard-cover books along with a trunk.

"Yamazaki Mokuba." He said formally. He had been reciting the same thing over and over in his head should anyone ask him. Mentally he kicked himself, he answered way too quickly! How did Seto manage to deal with deceit so easily?

Her eyes lit up like light bulbs; he could swear he could practically feel electricity radiating from her if her expression got any brighter.

"You're from Japan yes?" Mokuba had barely a moment to nod when she was sitting right beside him with a sort of attentive expression. His own face managed to contort to a one of confusion. His eyebrows knitted together and mouth slightly opened.

"Are your parents here on political duties or are they here on military business?"

Mokuba looked behind himself then to her. Did these wizards forward voice recordings or something?

"Well I assume that's what it would be, Japan did cut themselves off from the UK a long time ago magic-wise, sorry if I'm being too nosy- but with what methods do you perform magic? Is it still the old fashioned physical application, or are you the sealing based type of wizard?"

Mokuba's eyebrows started to crawl upwards, as though they were trying to run away from his face. He had no idea how to answer. Although she was asking so many questions, claiming not to know a lot she did plenty of research to know this much. He thought that she stopped, but it seemed as though she only paused to catch her breath, she was about to continue when Ron walked into the house, drenched head to toe in some sort of purple jelly.

"Leave him alone 'mione. He's scared as it is."

'Mione' turned around and gave him a pointed look. "I'm not scaring him, I'm intro-" She paused at the sight of the purple Weasley.

Ron huffed and fronted with an aggravated glare.

"Fred and George thought it would be funny to drop by."

Hermione snickered. "I must say, it suits you." She grinned slightly in light humor, the violet-faced teen didn't see it as such and stomped off up the stairs. The brunette only shook her head.

"Nice to meet you." She gave a light sigh as she lightly climbed the staircase after him.

* * *

"Curve swish and point!"

Olivander repeated, positioned behind the rebuilt table. With the posture he was in, and the angle of his arms it looked as if he was ready to drop, and roll beneath it at any sign of trouble.

Kaiba followed through with the motions, making sure that this time he followed the old man's instructions correctly. Last time he attempted the procedure, the mouse exploded.

"Crucio!"

The mouse flinched. Barely. Olivander stepped out from behind the desk, arms slowly falling to his sides. The boy had managed some reaction. Muggles didn't have magic. So for an advanced spell to work, and to work properly – even on a miniture scale- it implied that somewhere- deep within ... this fat-head skeptic truly had some magic.

But – one more test. Didn't want to get excited over nothing. The damn rodent could have been epileptic.

"Perfect." Olivander exclaimed softly.

Seto didn't respond at first, chewing at his lip while contemplating the wall in front of him.

"There's nothing perfect about it."

Out of frustration he kicked the small brown rodent until it hit the dampened wall, not moving much after it bounced back to the floor, legs sticking up in the air.

Olivander wanted to palliate the boy. Try to get him to calm down, tell him that he was just starting magic, that he didn't have to be so harsh on himself. But he was right. He had no time, no possibilities to make mistakes, or they were both dead men.

"The next one you need to learn is Diffindo." He breathed deeply and approached the still seething teen. Gently sliding the weapon into his hand, he demonstrated the action that went along with the spell. A basic downward motion.

"Diffindo."

The chair that was moved away from the center of the room split in two, falling apart. Kaiba grabbed back the wand and stood aggressively in front of the portrait that was in front of him. The old man that it illustrated blinked at him owlishly with it's one eye. It was about to let out a scream but Kaiba beat him to it.

"Diffindo" There was enough venom in his voice to send shivers down Olivander's spine.

The parchment which had hosted the entity started to rip slowly in half.

Olivander had no chance to duck and cover, but what he found odd was that he didn't need to. The muggle had actually done it. Well – not a true muggle it seems.

Kaiba stood tall, lips pulled into a smug expression.

"Looks as thought this magic you speak so highly of – isn't as selective as you painted it to be."

He started to place the wand in his pocket when it collided with a blockade. He reached into his pocket, only to pull out his deck. Olivander craned his neck to see what the boy had discovered.

"What are those?"

Kaiba didn't answer at first, only kept looking at the cards. Out of all things, why not a cell phone?

"Duel Monsters." He answered frankly.

"Monsters?" Olivander looked over them, eyes resting on the top card which depicted a giant dark creature with the name of SwordStalker.

"Seems too small to be monsters..."

Seto cleared his throat.

"They're game cards." He stuffed them back into his pocket. Carefully. There wasn't any steel-cased suitcases around. In truth these were probably safest in his pocket.

"How do you play?"

Kaiba looked down at the older man. He didn't expect someone of his age to be interested. Then again Yugi's grandfather was a fanatic, and his age would probably fall somewhere around the invention of galvanization.

"With holograms, and life points."

Olivander made a face that Seto could only see as mild discomfort.

"Holograms are depictions from changing lights. Life points are counters. You use cards on the technology that I have designed to play."

Olivander nodded slowly. "Illusions." He concluded. There as a moment of silence, and with afterthought Olivander added;

"Sounds needlessly complicated."

The shorter man sat on the ground exhausted.

"Lets learn some spells – so you can at least recognize them when they use them, and know when to get out of their way."

* * *

There was silence in the Weasley home. Only the sound of silverware tapping on the china plates.

"Ron."

Mokuba leaned slightly to catch a glimpse of the duller red-head who was still mindlessly tapping the plate.

"Ron."

slapped the table this time finally getting the dolt out of his haze.

"What? What I miss?"

"Pass the pepper." Hermione whispered. She didn't feel completely at home yet. The fight a few hours ago didn't help either. Ron and his mother got into a showdown on the topic whether or not he would be going back to school this year. At this point Mokuba didn't know if he had purposefully ignored her, or was just dense to start of with.

Ron pushed the shaker lazily towards the bushy haired girl who timidly picked it up. The air wasn't friendly. It wasn't even warm. At least that took any attention away from him. For the time being.

"Would you like to tell your father about this afternoon?" asked as she added some food to Ginny's plate. Ron's eyes flickered to his dad, then back at his food.

"Not especially."

The ginger woman sighed. "Ron wants to go back this year. Even what happened last week."

By the look of 's face it was clear he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Dear- Hogwarts is the safest place, wouldn't it be best to-"

"Really? How many times has he-" She paused. "You-know-who managed to access it? Every single year!" She started to raise her voice. Mokuba started to cringe. He wasn't used to this. If anything he started feeling queasy.

"Molly, it's what he wants. You can't stop him anymore than we could stop Percy. While he's at Hogwarts he'd be under Dumbledore's care, it's the safest place he can go."

She had a retort. Mokuba could see it written all over her face. But she didn't say anything, and simply went back to her food. Allowing Mokuba to finally say what was running on his mind.

"Who is this Yonowho?"

Ron lifted his gaze at the scrawny black-haired boy, gave him the look that asked him if he had lived under a rock his entire life. It was the same look Seto gave him when he came to him for homework help.

"You-Know-Who." Breathed out Hermione. She talked quietly, picking at the broccoli at the side of her plate.

"He's one of the darkest wizards of our time."

"How is it that you don't know who something like that is?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned further against the table.

Mokuba could have bitten his tongue. How was he supposed to know that this was a global issue? He just thought maybe this you-know-who was a local problem. One that he'd have to watch out for. How would Seto get out of this?

"We aren't cowards. We don't run from names like you do." He even dramatically narrowed his eyes and leaned back. "Besides you could have been referencing anybody." He whispered at the end.

"Have you ever seen someone die? Have you ever felt fear that just by speaking you might die? You haven't have you, after all you're just some snotty rich kid. Your big brother some huge auror back in Japan – you sit here talking about bravery, your brother might have proven himself brave, but have you?"

Mokuba's eyes emptied. Sure this cretin knew nothing, had no proof, no knowledge of what had happened. But yet he managed to pull up the wound he wanted to leave alone. After the experience in the cyber reality that Noah constructed ... he knew he was a coward. He knew he let Seto down, and yet he still fought for him. Mokuba's eyes dropped, the closest emotion that Ron thought that he saw on the kid's face was shame. Maybe he took it too far.

"Whatever – you have your reasons. Sides Japan has a pretty closed off information system."

"It's not just information Ron. They don't want anything to do with the Ministry. The fact that they sent someone – it's good news."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Or bad news. The bloke's missing."

"What happened anyways?" Ginny piped up. Hermione spoke first. Mokuba was glad that she jumped on questions. He had no clue.

"Lets just say when the magical community within Japan needed support, Britain didn't really give any. Not that it wasn't without reason, considering it was dealing with a massive jailbreak and a brewing war."

"Hold on –" Ron stopped Hermione. "Azkaban-"

"Was founded four years later." Hermione finished.

"But that would put this nearly 400 years back."

Hermione lamely nodded.

"Spiteful types aren't they?" Ron muttered before giving his food his full attention.

The rest of the dinner went relatively smoothly. By relatively, it meant there were a couple more comments about Ron still had purple glop behind his ears and hair earning a hurt response, but nothing more major. The ginger git deserved it.

Mokuba decided to spend the time sorting through his capsule monster collection afterwards, what he didn't notice was the curly hair drooping over the side of the sofa.

"What are those?"

The black-haired boy nearly jumped seven feet into the air. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"Hermione! Where the bloody hell are you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Over here Ron." Speaking calmly. She sat down beside Mokuba, looking over the small figurines.

"Are these capsule monsters?"

Mokuba grinned unabashedly. "You know them?" For the first time anyone in this wako world knew something from his.

"Yeah – they're fairly popular in muggle stores in London."

She shrugged, fingers rubbing over the penguin statue. "So are duel monsters." Mokuba's eyes couldn't have gotten rounder.

"You know about duel monsters too?" Civilization! He had found it!

Hermione smiled a little. "It is one of the most well known games out there."

Mokuba waved a hand. "It's just that there haven't been anyone lately who knew anything about them. Or anything that I did."

"That definitely gets lonely." She agreed sympathetically. If anyone understood isolation due to knowledge, it was her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron walked around the couch. "What are those?"

"Capsule Monsters." The smug eleven year old informed.

"What Monsters?"

* * *

"It's not a _burden_ mother! It's a _duty_, and _honor_ that he chose _me_, where my _father_ has _failed_."

"Draco this is madness! You'll never accomplish it!" The smashing of glass rang from inside the room. Kaiba and Olivander ceased their magic practice and got to work on the alarms. They had taken apart the front wall completely, along with the floor section in the center of the main room.

Riddle was laxly reading through some newspaper, occasionally hissing something at the over-fed python that wrapped itself around its master's feet.

"Pass the wrench."

Olivander looked at the array of tools that were spread on the ground. Kaiba didn't bother waiting for long and simply picked it up himself.

"I just don't understand. How do muggles deal with all this ... activity." The older man rubbed his back before dusting off a patch of floor and planting his rear on it.

"Constant diligence."

There was a sudden slam of doors, a heavy barrage of feet that headed into the main room. Kaiba didn't bother looking up, he just kept on working.

"Draco!" The platinum haired woman called after her son, who made no effort whatsoever to look back, and kept storming out of the room.

"They've been at it for a while now." Olivander whispered. Kaiba knew that listening to the old man paid off, so even for this he'd lend an ear.

"Draco had been tasked with killing Professor Dumbledore."

Seto's reaction was simple. All he did was raise an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore is the only wizard that can defeat-" He jerked his head in Riddle's direction.

"Then why hasn't he?" Kaiba hissed. Why didn't this Dumbledore just off this bastard already? Could have saved him the problems he was facing now. He wouldn't even be in this mess either!

"He doesn't know where the base is I suppose. That and the Ministry" Olivandered paused. "Our government doesn't believe him, and calls him a lunatic."

Kaiba scoffed. Typical.

"My lord, I know that I speak beyond my rank, and should not impose my opinion, but my son simply isn't ready to take care of this task on his own. He's ... not of that calibre to take out Dumbledore, no matter at what proximity he is."

Riddle's eyes travelled to the blonde woman apathetically.

"You've answered your own question. It is beyond your rank."

"But he isn't ready. He will fail you-"

Kaiba refused to sit here, and let an oppurtunity slip by. He wasn't going to sit pretty and wait for his contract with Riddle to run out, he was going to get out, and get Mokuba. And get this mishapen bastard out of the way. Any enemy of his problem will become a useful tool in his own agenda.

"My Lord." Kaiba out out of the work area. Addressing anyone with that title cause his ego to itch. But – as the old saying goes – when in Rome.

Riddle's attention swerved to his newest recruit.

"What she says is true. It is unwise to put all your trust in." Seto looked back at the door that the woman's son went in. "A simple student."

"So what would you do?" He questioned. This young man was beyond doubt not intimitaded much by him. On some level it irked him, on another it was for the mean-time, amusing.

"I would assign someone with the boy. Someone to keep an eye out on his actions. Should he fail, complete the task at hand."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. This was slowly ceasing to be amusing. He was getting nosier, more confident. But he did have a point. Draco wasn't able to pass potions without a request or bribery.

"Are you volunteering yourself?"

Kaiba knew that his motives were on the obvious side. But maybe he could make it work.

"Yes. My designs are complete for the most part. I can mail the rest when I finish them. But I could be able to make sure the boy did his assignment."

Riddle looked like he was mulling the idea over within his mind. Kaiba couldn't remember how long it had been since his stomach made such loops.

"How familiar are you with vanishing cabinets?"

"Child's play." Whatever a vanishing cabinet was, odds are it was no match for planetary mechanics.

"And murder?"

"Plenty." Seto even smirked for effect. "If the boy doesn't succeed I'll kill him myself." Trying to appeal to Riddle's need for a clean finish was easy enough.

Voldemort grinned. Narcissa shivered, suddenly in her eyes, the situation got even worse.


End file.
